


From the Home Office at the Bar of Gold, Limehouse District

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see a lot of weird shit when you spend a week undercover at an opium den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Home Office at the Bar of Gold, Limehouse District

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #12, Let one or more of [the following images](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1552218.html) inspire you today. (I wound up using them all.)

_From the Home Office at the Bar of Gold, Limehouse District:_   
**The Top Ten Hallucinations Caused by Combining 7% Cocaine and Opium-Den Smoke**

10\. All you see in the bakery window are dogs – fluffy white vanilla dogs  
9\. You get a sudden urge to ask the Lascar running the opium den if anyone’s tried immortalizing him in oil  
8\. Moriarty stops fencing with you and also turns out to be a woman  
7\. Bees. Bees everywhere.  
6\. Martians rising out of the sea (either that, or Herbert Wells and Jules Verne collaborated on one of those damned novels of theirs)  
5\. Watson has an American accent, carries a tortoise, and is wearing fabulous heels  
4\. The porcelain frog on your lab table starts mocking your smoking habits  
3\. It’s not the submarine that freaks you out – it’s the four Liverpool musicians on board, singing  
2\. England abandoning her European allies via simple-majority vote.  
1\. Mycroft. And Lestrade. Oh dear God.


End file.
